To LOVE-Ru - Fixing family bonds
by muumitfan
Summary: Gid get's visited By his brother and they don't have very good relationship and Sephie's worried about.


Gid was walking in his palace in deep thoughts when one of his servants came rushing to talk with him. He looked confused of what was going on when his servant told that "he" was coming visit Gid. When he heard those news Gid became annoyed that someone he knew was coming for a visit. When he usually came to visit they both started arguing because of their bad relationship and after a while of that they started to battle which lead him losing to Gid.  
After the servant let Gid wondered what to do. Should he just stay at his palace or go to Earth and visit his daughters and Rito. Of course Gid chose the first option since the second option would have made him coward which he wasn't.

"*Sigh* What to do, what to do." Said Gid in his thoughts.  
"What's wrong dear?" Asked Sephie.  
"Ken's just coming to visit again." Answered Gid.  
"Why not just be nice to your brother this time. Everytime he come's to visit, you two start arguing which leads to you two fighting." Suggested Sephie.  
"*Sigh* I guess i should try that option. I'm sure it's still going to end us to arguing." Said Gid.

Gid then walked to wait for his brothers arrival.  
Sometime later Ken arrives and he brought his two daughters and his son with him. Ken orders them to go walk around town and the three do so. Gid tries to be friendly to him but it doesn't work and they start fighting as usually.  
Meanwhile Sephie was taking a break from work when she hears loud fighting noices and goes to check out where it's coming from. And no surprise it's coming from Gid and Ken.

"Can't they seriously be nice to each other? This is getting more and more annoying since this always happens." Said Sephie angrily.  
"What should we do Sephie-san?" Asked a female servant.  
"There's literally nothing we can do." Answered Sephie.  
"There has to be something that could stop them from fighting." Said the servant with a really worried tone.

Sephie then thinks who should come there and the only person that came to her mind was Rito, so she orders her sevant to tell a ship flyer to bring Rito so he can try making Gid and Ken be more friendly towards each other.

Meanwhile on Earth, Rito was practicing his sword wielding skills in his backyard when a sudden light took him inside a spaceship.

"Huh? What the?" Said Rito all confused.  
"I'm sorry sir Rito but Queen Sephie told me to bring you to Planet Deviluke. She'll explain why in person when we get there." Answered the pilot.  
"Oh, you're taking me to Deviluke then? Well that's acceptable." Said Rito.  
"Why sir?" Asked the pilot.  
"I thought something else." Answered Rito.

When Rito arrived to Deviluke, he was greeted by Sephie.

"So why did you want to bring me here Sephie-san?" Asked Rito curiously.  
"You probably didn't know this but Gid has a brother." Started Sephie.  
"And is something wrong?" Asked Rito.  
"They never get along which makes me annoyed and worried." Answered Sephie.  
"And since i get along with everyone, you want me to help." Finished Rito with a guess.  
"Y-Yes if it's not a problem or anything." Answered Sephie.  
Of course i'll help. Just take me there." Agreed Rito with a smile.  
"Thank you Rito-kun." Thanked Sephie happily.

Sephie then showed the way to the room where Gid and Ken were battling. Gid then used his tail lazer attack and it almost hit Ken but luckily Rito in his Devilukean form was able to get in the way and place his shield in front of Ken and himself. When the attack didn't hit Ken, he was confused of why the attack didn't hit him when he noticed Rito. Gid was confused of the reason why Rito was there.

"What are you doing here Rito?" Asked Gid with a confused tone.  
"Your wife told one of your servants to bring me here." Answered Rito.  
"Who's this young boy?" Asked Ken.  
"A human from Earth and the next ruler of our planet." Answered Gid.  
"A human? He doesn't look like one." Said ´Ken.  
"I'm able to transform into same kind as you whenever i want because of a small accident." Answered Rito shortly.  
"Why did Sephie want to bring you here Rito?" Asked Gid.  
"To stop you two from fighting and so to that you two are more friendly towards each other." Said Rito.  
"Not going to happen." Said Ken angrily.  
"Well of course it's not going to be easy. Firstly i have to know why you two are like that towards each other." Explained Rito with a warm smile.

Rito then asked Ken why he's so angry towards Gid and he said that ever since they were kids, Gid had always been mean to him. He bullied him, took his stuff and even usually broke them, annoyed him, made him look like a fool and many more hurtful things someone could do to a person.  
While Ken told all of that, Rito remained calm and didn't get angry which made Gid look surprised of how Rito was able to remain so calm.

"Those really were some bad things Gid had done to you." Said Rito while feeling bad from Ken.  
"And that's why i hate my older brother. How about you?" Asked Ken with a hoping voice.  
"I don't hate him." Answered Rito.  
"What?! Why?!" Said Ken confused.  
"Because i'm able to forgive. I can't stay mad so long towards someone because that's the way i was raised." Answered Rito.  
"I can see that." Said Gid.  
"What do you mean?" Said Ken angrily.  
"Well Golden Darkness or Yami was ordered to go and kill Rito. When she didn't do that even thought she still had that mission, Rito forgave her and when she told him about her past Rito felt sorry towards her. And when Nemesis wanted to Rito dead, he saw Nemesis as a good person and when i was going to erase her from existence, Rito sacrificed himself so he could change her while she was regenerating her powers in his body. If Rito would've failed to change her, he would've allowed me to kill him." Explained Gid.  
"Wow. You're too kind kid. But i also think that it can also be your weakness." Thought Ken.  
"It's not my weakness, it's my strenght." Answered Rito.

Rito then started making the two more friendlyer towards each other. While he was doing that Sephie was there with other Devilukeans she had just called there.  
It took some time but Rito was able to make Gid and Ken more caring towards each other because he was patient and remained calm.

"Well that was difficult but i hope you two are more nicer towards each other." Said Rito with a smile.  
"I actually tried to start being nice when he came here today." Added Gid.  
"Oh? That's surprising." Said Rito.  
"I guess you were able to make me more nicer without even realizing." Gid thought.

After that Gid and Ken walk with Rito to say good bye for him when they meet Sephie with another Devilukean couple and two girls and a boy.

"Huh? Dad, mom, Masashi, Miku and Miu? What are you guys doing here?" Asked Gid and Ken while being surprised.  
"Your wife called us and explained that a boy was helping you two to become more friendly towards each other so we had to come." Explained the father.  
"And it seems that he succeeded." Said the mother with a smile.  
"And now we can spend more time with each other since that time when mom and dad gave up on you two." Said Masashi happily.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Rito.  
"Oh you must be the boy then." Guessed the father.  
"He is and he's actually the next ruler of our planet. He comes from Earth and his name is Rito. I'm sure that he doesn't want you guys to call him as a prince thought." Explained Gid.  
"Oh he is? Well to answer your question Rito, we got fed up when Gid and Ken didn't quit their fighting and we even tried to make them to stop but nothing worked." Answered the father.  
"Well that's really sad." Said Rito.

After that Gid and everyone else go with Rito to say good bye to him before he leaves back to Japan and when Gid and the rest of his family had left Sephie gave something for Rito as a reward and promised to take good care of it and then he enters the ship while Sephie is waving for him.


End file.
